Swanqueen Short Stories
by Abi.theshipsarereal
Summary: Swanqueen short stories! If you don't like Swanqueen then this is not for you. Each chapter is a different short story. I'll mark as complete but will be adding chapters in. First time, would like honest feed back.
1. The Beginning

Regina walks out of her office after a long stressful day. Her hair pulled over to one side and her jacket slung over her arm.

It was midday, she just finished writing the last song for a hit pop star at the time.

Her boyfriend came and picked her up as soon as she got in the car they got into an argument, they fought all the time. But this time she was dumping him.

She yelled "I'm done with you! We fight everyday! And you cheated on me! I'M DONE!".

She angrily jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Stomping into the coffee shop across the street and ordered a black coffee.

She sat in the booth alone with her head in her hands, elbows on the table, and a tear running down her cheek. She was now single in LA, the worst/best place to be single.

The waiter sat her coffee down on the table and walked off as she grabbed it and took a sip.

The bells on the door ring as a blond with hazel green eyes walks in. She was wearing a red leather jacket.

Regina was crying hard enough not to notice the bells ring. Sitting with her head down and tearing dripping on the cafe table.

Regina jumps startled, as a cold hand gently laid against her shoulder.

She quickly wipes her tears away, looking up and suddenly a rush of joy and love fills her, love at first sight, she couldn't explain it any other way.

She was beautiful.


	2. Breakfast Takes Longer Than It Should

Emma was standing in the kitchen of her and her girlfriends small house. She was wearing her girlfriends house coat with a white tank top and her rust red boy shorts panties under it.

She was frying eggs and bacon, intending on making breakfast in bed for her lovely brunette girlfriend.

She just finished the eggs and was about to start the bacon when she heard footsteps. Emma quickly dropped everything and ran in the hall and meet Regina with a soft kiss on the lips,

"hey baby, why are you up so early?" Emma asks in a whisper.

"Well I heard you doing something, and thought I could help." she explains.

"No it's all good just go back to sleep." Emma suggested in almost a desperate voice.

"I'm not tired anymore." she tries to say as she notices Emma walking her back to the room. Emma lays her back down on the bed, but before she can stand back up to leave Regina grabs the open flaps on her house coat bring Emma back down for a long heartfelt kiss.

"Ok goodnight" Emma says finishing the kiss.

Then runs out, back to the kitchen.

Regina then stands back up, wondering what Emma's deal was. Walking real slow and quiet into the kitchen, she sits on the counter.

"Awe Em you didn't have to do this!" she says in a sweet voice.

Emma quickly whips around "babe you weren't supposed to come in here" she whines.

"Awe come here" Regina says opening her arm to a hug.

Emma walks over to her, and puts her arms around her waist, and Regina kisses Emma's forehead.

"Well your breakfast in bed in done, but not really in bed." Emma say with side of her face pressed on Regina's shoulder.

"Awe Em you so cute, thank you." Regina explains.

They sit down at the table and eat, and soon after they realized they had been "doing breakfast" for 3 hours….


	3. Roses Are For More Then Just Smelling

It started pouring outside as Emma and Regina are driving in Emma's yellow bug to her moms house.

They were going to her moms house for dinner. Little did Emma know that Regina had a surprise planned for her.

When they got to Mary Margret's there was a white rose petal trail up the sidewalk to the front door. When Emma opened the door there was a big heart made of white and red rose petals spread out on the floor.

"what is this Mom?" Emma asked. When she got no answer she looked up realizing how dark it was.

The room was barely candle lit and hiding in the shadows were her parents and friends.

Regina walked in before Emma taking her by the hand leading her in. Regina guided Emma to the center of the heart, getting down on one knee, and she then asks,

"Will You Ms. Sawn Marry Me?"

With tears dripping down her cheeks Emma swings her arms around Regina hugging her tightly, kisses her, and hiccupping

"Yes, yes, I will, yes!" tears now streaming off her face.


	4. On Purpose

Regina sat on the chair next to Emma in the darkness of the theater, gazing at the screen. The sniffle of her sweet crying girlfriend stole her eyes from the screen.

"Em are you crying" she whispered swinging her arm around her.

Emma wiping the tears from her cheek and whispering "Its just a really sad movie" with her eyes still glued to the screen.

Regina gently turned Emma's face so their eyes were gazing into each others.

"Em its a kids movie" she whispered.

"babe, his dad just died! That's sad." she whispered little louder then intended.

"oh Em, your so cute" Regina whispered kissing her.

Emma turned flipping her eyes back to the screen, ending the kiss when someone gasped.

But they were gasping about them not the movie. Regina turned to the gasping woman, receiving a death glare.

She whispered "Emma, kiss me"

"why?"

"Because I love you!" she whispered back.

Emma looked her right in the eyes,

"I love you too" she purred then smushing her lips on Regina's.

Her left hand running up to Regina's neck and right hand on the seat helping her move closer to Regina.

That same woman hollered "your going to hell!"

Emma pulled away from Regina moving to the far left side of her seat, her eyes becoming blurry from tears. "hey lady fu- eaking get with the times! Its 2016! This craps real!" she hissed.

"Em its ok!" Regina informed slipping down to the ground, she kneed in front of Emma hugging her tightly.

Then Regina kissed her... on purpose... 


	5. Meeting Mommy and Mama

**1 Year Earlier**

Emma was leaning up agents the headboard on the bed, Regina laying on her. They had been married for more than a year by now. Emma paused their movie looking down at Regina,

"lets have a baby now" she pleaded.

They had been talking about it for a few months now. They wanted to have two kids from the same donor so the kids where biologically related. But 4 years apart, they would each have a kid, so they could both experience they feelings of being pregnant and giving birth.

"I don't know Emma? Are we ready for this? Who would have it?" she asked

"Do you want to have it or do you want me too?"

"I don't know Em, are you ready for this? If you had the baby, could you do it?"

"of course I can, I am ready or I wouldn't be asking."

"I think its a good idea. Lets talk more in the morning." Regina moaned

"ok, good night babe." Emma yawned

"good night Em" Regina whispered.

 **7 Months After That**

Regina was heading home from work around 4pm, she called her lovely pregnant wife intending on asking her what she wanted for dinner.

But she didn't answer. Regina called again and still got no answer. Regina started to worry after the seventh voice mail.

So she started speeding down the road to their small two bed room town house. She got to the house and ran inside, ran all around the bottom floor looking for Emma.

She slowly walked up the dark stairs, when she saw a light from a cracked door, it was from the nursery... she walked closer to the door when she heard a kids lullaby playing, she was officially scared!

She pushed the door open really slow expecting to see her wife dead in the nursery.

The door creaked open and then she saw Emma... laying in the rocking chair fast asleep with her hands on her big baby bump, her hair falling in front of her hair, and phone dead on the floor.

Regina dropped down to her knees in front of Emma and put her hands on the side of Emma then kissing her belly.

Emma shuffled in her spot and moaned, then her hand fell on the Regina's.

"babe, is that you?" Emma whispered

"yeah, how long have you been in here?" Regina questioned

"all day, this baby is ju-just so precious" Emma softly cried.

"lets go to bed Em." Regina suggested.

"ok yeah" Emma replied as she slowly stood up.

 **Present time**

"PUSH EM PUSH!" Regina yelled.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Emma screamed in pain as she squeezed her wife's had hard enough to brake it.

"He's almost her, keep pushing" Regina explained.

"AHHH!" Emma screamed one last time as their sweet little baby boy was born.

"Awe Em you did it! Its a baby boy!" Regina smiled

"let me hold him" Emma sniffed.

She started balling as the doctor handed the bloody 7 pounds 2 ounce baby boy to her.

Crying Emma questioned, "what is his name babe?"

"you want me to name him?" Regina teared up

"yes I do! You had great ideas for boys names, and I want you to name him." Emma declared.

"ok his name is Henry Mills Swan." Regina preached.

"that's perfect" Emma smiled.

Regina bent down kissing Emma as she handed her Henry. She looked at him and rocked he, and he was perfect!

She looked back down at Emma, and sat on the edge of her bed, and handed the baby boy back to Emma. "Hey kid, I'm Mommy and that's Mama" she said pointing to her wife.

Emma looked back up at Regina and kissed her.


	6. Stolen Kiss

Emma asked Regina if she'd come the the beach with her without realizing she didn't have a bikini, she ran to the store and as she was looking through the bathing suits she accidentally bumped in to this lady.

Still looking down Emma pleaded, "oh Ma'am in sorry"

"Emma?" the lady questioned.

Emma quickly snapped her head up at the voice,

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked

"you asked me to the beach later today, and well I don't have a bathing suit that fits." Regina laughed.

"oh my god, me too, ha, I came to buy a bathing suit too!" Emma giggled back.

"I can drive us there, since we are both here now." Emma suggested.

"ok yeah let me check out and change" Regina smiled

"ok yeah I'll do the same." Emma replied.

Emma went and put on black bottoms and a pink, orange and, black top bikini, with dark blue shorts and a white tank top over it.

Emma was waiting for Regina buy the door when she saw her, wearing blue bottoms and a white, blue, and black top with a black pencil skirt and blue button up shirt over it.

The blue shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up, so Emma could see part of her bikini top.

Emma then walked Regina out to her yellow bug, and they started to drive to the beach.

Emma's favorite song came on the radio, keeping her eyes on the road she started to sing it. Her voice was very good, she could really sing, unlike Regina.

"Emma you can really sing" Regina complemented.

"oh thanks, I um don't usually sing in front of people." Emma blushed.

"then why did you sing in front me?" Regina asked.

"Um I don't know, I don't feel uncomfortable around you." Emma blushed even more.

"oh..." Regina replied.

An awkward silence then occurred for a few minutes.

"what beach are we going to?" Regina broke the silence.

"this one" Emma smiled turning down a dirt road to McClures Beach **.**

She stepped out of her car running around and opening the car door for Regina.

"come on Regina this will be fun!" Emma yelled back walking on passed the car.

Regina stood by the car and watched Emma walking down the the shore she stopped and pulled her shorts down and off. She crossed her arms over her stomach grabbing the edge of her white tank top, pulling straight up revealing her bare back.

The tie came undone on her bikini top, she quickly tied it back walking closer to the shore.

She turned looking a Regina, showing off her abs.

"hey are you coming" she yelled

"yeah I coming, now" Regina yelled back onto the empty beach.

She slipped off her skirt leaving the half buttoned shirt on, then running onto the beach.

She ran down to Emma,

"is it always this empty?" Regina asked

"yeah, its kind of a hidden beach, not many people know about it." Emma answered.

"Oh cool, so are we going in?" Regina pointed at the water.

"of course" Emma said grabbing Regina's hand.

"wait, you need to take this off" Emma stopped and started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

Then hands held they ran in together, Emma crouching in the water, Regina swam up to her picked her up and throw her back in the water.

The both laughed it off, the sun started setting while they sat in the water watching.

Regina turned to Emma and stole a kiss.


	7. How You Meet In 2015

Regina was sitting in bed, on a late Tuesday night. Casually looking through Instagram, when she spotted one blonde with hazel eyes, 28 .

She was very pretty, so Regina liked one of her selfies.

The next morning Regina awoke with a followers request, it was the blonde 28.

She accepted her request and followed her back.

After work that day, Regina saw she had a direct message from that blonde, she quickly opened it, it said "hey"

"hey" Regina text back.

A few seconds later a new message popped up,

"I'm Emma"

"I'm Regina" she replied

"I would like to get to know you, Hbu?"

"yeah, I would too" Regina answered

"ok great, any ideas how?"

"yeah, um lets just ask each questions and we'll both answer." Regina suggested

"ok you first"

"how old are you?"

"24, you?"

"23, and your turn" Regina told

"ok, how tall are you?"

"5ft3in, you?" Regina said realizing she is really short.

"5.7, your turn"

"where do you live?" Regina questioned

"Big Sur, you?"

"Oh I'm in Carmel Valley" Regina smiled

"oh really!"

"yeah its like an hour away"

"do you want to meet somewhere?" Regina froze for a minute, _is it a good idea for me to go meet her?_ She thought to herself.

"yeah sure, where tho?" Regina text back 10 minutes later.

"we could go to China Cove, its between us."

"yeah sounds fun when?"

"idk, what are you doing tomorrow" the blonde text back

"nothing" Regina lied.

She had plans to go out with her sister, but deiced she'll tell her sister she can't go out.

"ok great! lets go then"

"ok, what time?"

"meet me at 1 after lunch"

"ok cool, see you then" Regina deiced she was gonna try something new.

 **PLEASE NOTE: the Instagram** **account** **I used in the story, is not a really Emma Swan fan account. I mad it up in the spur of the moment, but if it is a real persons Instagram** **account** **, I'm sorry.**


	8. Don't Touch Her Again

**In this story Robin Hood is a real jerk. He is not usually in the show.**

Regina called Emma crying one night,

"can I come stay with you for a few days please?" Regina begged on the phone.

"yes of course you can, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"It's Robin, I'm coming now" Regina sobbed.

"ok I'm home come over" Emma invited Regina

"ok thank you so much!" Regina cried.

A few minutes later Regina knocked on the door, Emma opened the door and Regina jumped into her arms, crying in her shoulder.

"Regina whats wrong, are you ok?" Emma questioned quickly.

"No I'm not fine! Its Robin, he got drunk and punched me." Regina cried harder.

Regina had a simi black eye from Robin hitting her.

Emma shut the door then walking Regina to the couch.

"what do you mean he punched you?"

"he literally punched me, I can't explain it any other way" Regina sobbed.

"Regina you have to leave him, now" Emma demanded.

"I can't"

"why not Regina? He is not a good guy!" Emma yelled.

"I can't" Regina wailed.

"Regina?" Emma questioned angrily.

"Emma, I can't" Regina yelled still crying.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders,

"tell me why?" she calmly asked.

"I can't tell you" Regina sobbed.

"Regina please your worrying me!" Emma worried.

"If I leave Robin he'll come and kill you.." Regina wailed.

"what makes you think that?" Emma asked.

"He said so..." Regina sobbed.

"why would he say that?" Emma sacredly asked.

"Because... he hit me because I was breaking up with him because I have feelings for... you." Regina shuddered and sobbed.

"where is he now?" Emma angrily hissed.

"um probably at the house, why... no Emma please" Regina pleaded.

Emma grabbed her coat and car keys and left the house, without even listing to Regina.

Regina got in her car following Emma, she pulled in the drive way of Regina's house.

Robin was in the house, Emma jumped out of the car slamming the door.

She ran up to the house door and walked right in yelling

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON HER AGAIN, OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME A MURDER YOU! GOT IT! OH AND SHE IS LEAVING YOU, SO GET OVER IT! AND IF YOU DARE TRY TO HURT HER OR ME I WILL HAVE YOU ARESTED! GOT IT!" Emma screamed at robin then walking out of the house. Regina was there and about to walk out of her car when she saw the door shut the swing open again. "EMMA!" Regina screamed as Robin punched Emma in the back of the head, knocking her down.

Then get out on top of her with a knife to her neck.

Regina ran out of her car and jumped on his back pulling him off Emma, then falling to the floor he slapped Regina so hard it cut her face, screaming in fear and crying her eyes out Regina was trying to cover her face with her arms.

Emma yelled at Robin and he got off Regina, swinging the knife at Emma he sliced her arm open.

Emma refused to stop protecting Regina, and jumped in front of Robin before he soccer punched Regina. After she got punched she feel to the floor passed out, Regina Screamed on the top of her lungs!

"HELP, SOMEONE CALL 911!"

Robin was trying to kill her.

One of her neighbors heard her SOS call and reacted, when the police turned in the driveway they saw him soccer punch Regina in the face, knocking her out.

The cops came and arrested him, and made sure Emma and Regina were taken care of.

The next day Regina awoke laying with sleeping Emma beside her.

 **If you are in an abusive relationship I believe you can get out of it. And you shouldn't let people be mean to you.**


	9. The Dress Shop

Emma picked Regina up from work on a late Wednesday afternoon.

They had plans to go dress shopping, as their wedding was coming up.

They made the date for Valentines day, the same day they shared their first kiss.

Everything was perfectly planned, expect their dresses.

It was January 3rd almost a month till their wedding and nether of them had a dress yet.

They asked their best friends Belle and Ruby along with them and Emma's mom Mary Margret.

They got there and everyone else was already there, sitting waiting for the first dress. Because it was bad luck to see each other in the dress before the wedding, they each came out of the dressing room one at a time.

First Emma, she had on a white mermaid keyhole back lace long sleeve wedding dress.

The judges say:

Ruby- "No"

Belle—"Do you like it?"

Mary Margret – "It doesn't fit right."

Now it's Regina's turn, she came out in a tradition behind white strapless wedding dress.

She asked their friends what they think:

Belle- "awe that's cute!"

Ruby- "Eh"

Mary Margret- "I don't know its cute"

Emma walked out with a white lace strapless wedding dresses,

Mary Margret- "No"

Ruby- "It's cute"

Belle- "Oh YES!"

Emma walked back in right before Regina skipped out wearing a white 3/4 sleeve satin tulle lace ball gown. She looked over at her friends to see what they say:

Ruby- "Please no"

Belle-"there is something off?"

Mary Margret- "cute"

Emma came out with a huge smile wearing a ball gown wedding dress, classic and timeless lacy looks that is floor-length.

"this is the one!" Emma squealed

She look back at her friends and all together they said "YES!"

Regina walked out smiling so wide, wearing a cute taffeta ball gown bead embellished halter white wedding dress.  
Belle stood up "Regina is that the one?"

"yes, defiantly!" Regina smiled

"its great" Mary Margret explained

"yep!" Ruby smiled.

Regina found her dress and so did Emma, they both changed back into there normal clothes and meet each other right outside the dressing room with a kiss.

"I found my dress" Regina smiled

"I did too" Emma giggled!

They walked out the dress room area with Emma's arm around Regina, and got in the car and left.


	10. One Thing Leads To Another

Regina sat down by Emma on their soft light blue couch, Emma was reading _Romeo and Juliet._

Regina snuggled up by Emma, putting her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma looked down kissing Regina on the top of her head saying,

"what are you thinking about?"

"My younger self" Regina sighed

"what about your younger self?" Emma asked.

"like if I could give my younger self some additive, what would I tell her?" Regina glanced up at Emma.

"I don't know what you would tell your younger self, but I have an idea what I would tell my younger self." Emma explained

"what would you tell yourself?" Regina asked.

"I would tell my self to movie to Maine earlier, and I would tell myself to get over men, they are jerks. That's what I would tell myself, because I wasn't out when I was younger. I was afraid and it made it hard, I dated guys so no one would know, I dated like two girls and no one ever knew. But then I meet someone who let me realize for the first time that it was ok, it was ok to love who I love and to be me. She helped me come out, to my family and friends. I love her for that and many other reasons. And I can't think of anyone better to be snuggled with right now." Emma preached.

"Awe Em, your so sweet, I love you too." Regina smiled.

"What would you tell yourself?" Emma asked Regina.

"I don't know, To not give up on love so early, the perfect one comes in time, just wait. When I was younger I date a few girls they all ended badly, so I thought I was not meant to have love or be loved. I almost got really depressed. But then I found you and everything was better." Regina told.

"Awe babe, how come you have never told be this before?" Emma asked.

"Because we never really talked about our younger selves, I didn't know that stuff about you." Regina answered.

Emma slid down almost eye to eye with Regina, and kissed her. Regina of course kissed her back.

Emma's hand ran up to Regina's neck as Regina's hand slid down to Emma's waist.

Emma pulled her knees up to where she was sitting on her legs, Regina's other hand went up to Emma's neck.

Then Emma used her legs to push herself on top of Regina, her mouth smush ageist Regina's, she could taste her watermelon lip gloss.

Regina pulled off Emma's shirt exposing her white lace bra, Emma quickly unbuttoned Regina's shirt and pulled it off.

Then the door bell rang, they forgot Emma's mom was coming over later, and they didn't hear the door bell. They remained laying on the couch as Emma starts shimming Regina's skirt off.

The door rang again, and they didn't hear it again.

Still laying on the couch, with Regina's dark blue matching panties and bra and Emma's white lace bra and rust red boy shorts underwear they continued making out.

Still unable to hear, the door opens as Emma's mom walks in the house.

She turns the corner, and screams.

Regina quickly jumps up and lands behind Emma, as Emma grabs the couch pillow covering herself. "mom! What are you doing here?" Emma yells.

"Did you forget I was coming over today?" She asks.

"clearly!" Emma yells.

She looks down at the white and dark blue bras laying on the floor, realizing that is what her mom was staring at.

"mom, go!" Emma yells.

Her mom walks into the bathroom and says she will stay there till Emma says it's ok to come out.

Emma turns to the cold shaking body behind her.

"Regina, I'm so sorry...l" Emma says shyly.

Regina starts dying laughing,

"why are you saying sorry, that was so funny" Regina laughs.

They both started laughing they almost forgot Emma's mom was in the bathroom.

They quickly put their clothes back on, and told her it was good to come out.

In the end they all shared a laugh about this day!

And it was not easily forgotten.


	11. Running

Emma got up around 10 am on a Saturday morning, interested in whats happening on the new she clicks on the TV. She walked into the tiny kitchen of her New York apartment, and makes coffee for herself when she hears a familiar name on called on TV.

"Emma Swan is wanted for the assassination of the President of the USA, she is constituted extremely dangerous and well trained. Please keep a look out, she is on the run as of now." the news reporter told. Extremely lost Emma runs back into the living room and turns the TV up to hear what is going on.

"Emma Swan was last seen in Soho, New York as of right now the police authorities do not know where she is hiding out. But know she is on the run if you see her please call us immanently, here is a picture of her." the news reporter read.

A picture of Emma was then blasted on the TV and around the web, the picture was taken off Emma's Instagram account.

Emma did not commit this crime and she didn't know what to do, no one would believe her.

She ran into her room and grabbed her emergency pack and some red washable hair dye.

She knew she had to run to clear her name.

Emma worked for the CIA, and she is well trained she was top of her class.

After that report came out she knew her colleagues would come straight to her apartment, luckily she had time the elevator was out and she lived on the 12th floor.

She took of her heels and climbed out the window just as the swat team busted down her door.

She shimmed across the thin brick wall down to the fire escape, she knocked on her friends window and she let Emma in.

"I didn't do it! Don't call the cops, They are in my apartment right now. Let me change and I'll leave." Emma quickly explained to her friend Peggy.

"ok, hurry though." Peggy said.

"You believe me?" Emma asked.

"yeah I do, now go quickly" Peggy smiled.

Emma changed out of her dress into jeans boots and a T-shirt, she put a beanie on and tucked her hair into it. Then ran out of the apartment building her car was parked seven blocks away.

Luckily she wasn't spotted as she was going to her car.

She started driving, and drove for what seemed like a while and stopped in a small town in New Hampshire.

She stayed in a motel with a fake name and stolen credit card, and there she dyed her hair red.

The only problem with this hair dye is that it comes out in water and starts fading as days go by.

The next day she got in her yellow bug and drove up to Maine, she was almost to Canada.

It was late so she stopped in a small town called Storybrook, Maine.

She drove in the town as it started pouring, she couldn't go out of her car or her hair would go back blonde. So she parked and was sitting in her car, when she hear a lady scream.

She jumped and looked around, she saw a lady kneeling on the floor and and another man laying there. Emma jumped out of her and ran over to the girl, the guy laying on the floor was dead

"What happened?" Emma asked as she ran over there.

"I-I-Do-don't know, he—he-just-died" The girl cried.

Emma put her arm around the girl comforting her, and the girl looked up at Emma,

"thanks, oh you hair? Its running?" the girl said in question.

Emma didn't say anything, she was afraid that the beautiful girl in her arms was going to realize who she was.

Emma stood up with the girl and let her go as it started pouring harder, her hair went completely blonde again.

She turned around to walk away, but the girl grabbed Emma's shoulder,

"your Emma Swan, aren't you?" the girl questioned.

"I didn't do it! I have been framed! I had to leave my life because of this." Emma cried.

"come here" the girl said with her arms open for a hug.

"why are you hugging me and not calling the cops?" Emma asked

"because I don;t think you did it." the girl says

They hugged in the rain.

 _ **3 days later.**_

The cops that were chasing Emma figured out she was in Maine and now she had to leave.

Emma had only been there for 3 days but she had fell, fell in love.

She fell in love with that girl from that night, her name is Regina.

Regina refused to leave Emma so they went together to Canada.

They bought a small house on 24 acres of land in the middle of nowhere in north Canada.

 ** _And in the end they lived happily ever after, the cops never found Emma and the case was closed._**


	12. The Wedding Crash Of Your Dreams

**Hook is a real jerk in this story, he isn't in the show.**

Emma stood at the alter wearing a hot floor-length black and white lace-up wedding dress hands held with Hook wearing business groom tuxedos best man peak black lapel groomsmen men wedding suit.

Emma was looking down in an almost crying way, she couldn't even look at Hook right now.

Hook on the other hand was as happy as ever, he couldn't stop looking at her.

The preacher says, "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony."

Emma wanted to say something so bad but, hers and her really true loves life depended on her keeping quiet.

Hook looks down at Emma and smiles he is ready to say his vows and have Emma recite the vows he wrote himself.

This was not the kind of wedding Emma ever wanted to have, she didn't even get to pick her wedding dress, Hook did.

Emma hoped someone would say something.

"speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said one last time.

Suddenly the chapel doors swing open slamming ageist the wall.

"I object!" the voice yells, Emma whipped her head to the familiar voice.

Emma's real true love runs up the isle,

"Emma you can't marry Hook" Regina says.

"she can and will" hook bellows back.

Emma just turns her head looking right at Regina and says nothing.

"and why can't she marry him?" the preacher asks.

Regina glances back at Emma friends and family with an 'I'm sorry' peering across her face.

"she doesn't love him, and she doesn't want to marry him!" Regina yelled

"then why is she here!" Hook screamed back.

"how dare you ask that question" Regina yells back.

"how dare you come in here uninvited and say such things" Hook angrily bellows back.

"How can you even do this to her, you know she doesn't love you?" Regina screams back.

Emma then fell to her knees tears streaming from her face, her hands on her face.

"look what you did" Hook bellowed at Regina.

"Emma are you ok?" the preacher asked placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma stand up now, we are getting married now." Hook yelled at Emma.

Still crying Emma jumped up quickly, she was scared of Hook.

"Emma come with me, you don't have to marry him." Regina explained grabbing Emma's hand.

Regina pulled Emma and Emma started to go with her when Hook pulled her back.

Hook throw his arm in the air and Emma flinched she thought Hook was going to hit her.

"Emma, come on he can't hurt you if you leave him." Regina said so sweetly.

"I can't go..." Emma mumbled under her breath.

"what" Hook grunted through his teeth.

As Regina said "what?" in question. Emma shook her head no, meaning nothing.

"I don't want to say this but, everyone needs to know..." Regina preached

"Emma's life depends on her marring Hook... He threaten her and said if she doesn't marry him he'd kill her" Regina told everyone in the chapel.

Gasps went around, as Hook said "what? What kind of bs is this?"

Hook was clearly nervous, and uneasy.

Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from Hook and into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Em your mine now" Regina softly whispered.

Emma cried in Regina's arms.

Hook punched Regina knocking her the floor and grabbed Emma, he started saying his vows.

At the time Regina was punched a women screamed in the chapel.

Then around 3 mins later, the cops arrived and arrested Hook.

After Hook was taken away, Regina awoke laying in Emma's arms with a crowd around them.

Emma had her head down crying, she thought Regina was really hurt or worse dead.

"Emma? What happened?" Regina whispered

"Regina your ok!" Emma smiled.

Emma then bent down and kissed Regina, thanking her for what she had done.


	13. Forbidden Basement Part 1

"Regina come on we have to go or we will miss our flight" Emma softly yelled up the stairs to Regina.

"I'm coming right now!" Regina yelled back down.

A few mins later Emma could hear Regina running down the stairs.

"all ready to go" Regina announced.

"babe, are all the windows locked up stairs?" Emma asked.

"yep!" Regina confirmed.

"ok great lets go" Emma hinted as she walked over to the door.

They got in the car and drove to the nearest airport.

The plane took off at 10pm and the whole 2 hr first flight Regina was scared out of her mind.

They got in the air port after their first flight and something happened.

Now have to wait 3 more hrs before they can get on their last flight to Florida.

Emma slept through the flight because it was late and the motion always put her to sleep, So Emma was wide awake.

On the other hand, Regina was so tired she almost immanently fell asleep laying on Emma's shoulder.

"babe wake up" Emma whispered gently shaking Regina.

"mum..." the noise Regina made as she stretched barely waking up.

"babe, we go to go" Emma whispered.

"mum... ok" Regina said standing up.

She could barely walk, Emma put her arm around Regina helping guide her to the plane.

When they got on the plane Regina was wide awake again.

She hated flying, soon after take off Emma was out cold.

An hour and a half later the plane landed at 4:30 am.

They drove to the beach house and went straight to sleep.

The next day they were out all day, hanging by the beach, tanning, and have fun!

 **Emma and Regina had been planning this trip for a few weeks now, they were going on a 2 week vacation to Florida at a beach house they rented from someone. The one and only rule was the basement was off laments, they didn't think twice about it.**

When they got back to the beach house, they showered, ate dinner, and laid down.

Right as they were about to be fully asleep, Emma heard a noise almost like a growl.

"Regina! Did you here that?" she whispered really scared.

"yeah I did, what was that?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know babe." Emma answered back.

"I'll go check it out" Regina said as she got up off the bed.

Emma quickly got up and walked with her, she didn't want to stay alone.

The noise brought them the the locked basement door.

Regina slowly put her ear up to the door, and "BOOM!" a large bang on the door knocked them to the ground.

Regina grabbed Emma's arm and ran them back to the bedroom and locked the door.

They sat as far away from the door as possible, Emma sat with her knees up behind Regina up to the wall. Regina sat in front of Emma all protective, her arms holding Emma as Emma fell back to sleep on Regina's chest.

An hour or two later, a loud bang woke Emma and Regina up again.

It was from the basement, but sounded like it was getting louder.

Emma cried into Regina's chest as Regina rocked back and forth.

The banging got louder it sounded like it was right out their door, and then they heard a shrieking noise. And realized the sun was coming up.

After the sun came up fully and they didn't her a bang for four hours, they came out of the room.

Together they walked out to the basement door, and they put their ears to the door and heard nothing.

So they unlocked the door and opened it and inside was darkness, they could only see a foot or two in with the hall light on.

On the walls they could see, scratches and claw marks.

Then deep within the darkness they heard a faint growl, and they quickly slammed the door and left the house again all day, but this time when they came back it was dark already and the basement door was wide open...

 **To Be Continued** **...**


	14. Forbidden Basement Part 2

They came in late on the third day, they almost forgot about what happened last night.

They got inside and went to the bed room and When Emma was in the middle of changing she heard a faint growl.

"Regina did you hear that?" Emma asked walking to her only in her bra and panties.

They walked out the bedroom door and barely turned the corner, to see the basement door wide open. "Emma... did we lock the basement door his morning?" Regina asked real slow and scared.

"I don't think so." Emma whispered.

"Run! Run! Run! Run! Emma!" Regina yelled has she saw a bare-like creature, that was hairy and about 4 feet tall standing on all fours. It had huge claws and black fur and a huge killer mouth.

They ran together to the front door but the creature jumped over them slamming its body into the front door. "ahhhhh, Shit!" Emma screamed.

They both ran but this time Emma ran up stairs and Regina ran back into the kitchen.

They split up by accident, who knew witch one of them it went after.

Up stairs Emma ran into the last room down the hall it was a kids room, that was cleaned perfectly.

Emma was sitting on the floor in the back dark corner, she grazed her hand across the wall and found a hidden door. She opened it and went in, inside it was lit bright, there were paper and pictures about a beast called The Beast of Bray Road, everything she read pointed to this creature.

As Emma ran up Regina ran to the kitchen, when she got there she shut herself in a cabinet.

Hoping it would be safer, Regina could hear the creature growling as it walked around the kitchen. "AHHH!" Regina screamed in pain and fear.

As the creature opened the cabinet and pulled Regina out by her leg.

Emma heard her scream, just then Emma knew what she needed to do.

She got out of the little room and ran down stairs.

She whacked the stairs rail as she ran past.

That noise made the creature drop Regina and walk into the hall way.

Emma then ran around the corner to Regina, she put her hand over her mouth scaring her.

When Regina turned around she was so happy it was Emma, she hugged her.

"Regina I found a safe room upstairs" Emma whispered.

"how do you know it is safe?" Regina asked.

"I just know, can you walk?" Emma whispered.

"No, that thing bit my leg and swung me by it, my leg is defiantly broken and more.

"ok hold on tight, we have to go now" Emma whispered.

Emma picked up Regina and they walked to the corner and watched the creature walk back into the kitchen.

Then as they were walking up the stairs the creature realized Regina was not there anymore, they could her the creature running to them.

Emma ran and throw Regina in the room as the creature got to them.

It stood up on it's hind legs standing 7 feet talk. It swiped its claws at Emma and hit her in the stomach cutting her almost fully open.

Emma screamed falling to the floor in front of the little door to the little room.

Soon, Emma's eyes closed and she wasn't moving.

"EMMA! NOO!" Regina cried attracting the creature to her.

Luckily for her every time the creature tried to get in the little room the bright lights burned it,

Soon after all that the sun came up and the creature started to burn and ran back the the basement. Regina army crawled her way out of the little room over to Emma, she picked her up into her lap.

She thought she was dead.

Regina was rocking back and fourth crying.

Regina quickly called 911, when they got here nothing was found in the basement, and they were both rushed to the hospital.

Regina had a broken femur and need a lot of stitches from the bite.

Emma had to have surgery and a whole bunch of stitches across her stomach.

Regina was done in a few mins and Emma was in there for 3 hours.

 **A few days later...**

They got out of the hospital and went home early from their trip.

When they got home it was crazy because they didn't tell anyone what had happened.

Regina came home with a cast and crutches, Emma came home with a cast around her stomach to hold everything still.

Emma's mom was the most concerned, she came and stayed with them in their house to help out.

 **They never told anyone about the The Beast of Bray Road in fear people would react rude. But occasionally Emma would scream out in the middle of the night from nightmares of that night and that creature.**


	15. Emma's Interview: The accident

I was driving the car with Regina, my wife riding shotgun.

We were going to our favorite restaurant for a date night.

My mom was watching Henry, our son for us, we need a brake.

We were singing our wedding songs as we drove.

When out of no where a wolf ran in front of the car and I swerved, trying to avoid fitting the wolf. When we ended up in a ditch smashed into trees. The car ended up flipping over, knocking us both out.

Luckily we both had our seat belt on, but Regina's side was more beat up then mine.

The medics say we sat in the cold snow for 30 mins before someone drove by and called 911.

We were rushed to the hospital and admitted, and my mom was quickly contacted.

Nether of us where responsive, I came in with a bleeding head, broken arm, cuts and bruises, and minor whiplash.

Regina came in with a broken leg, broken elbow, cuts, bruises, and an extreme concussion. I was patched up and only had to stay for one day, then was free to go.

My mom was in the room with me until I woke up, baby Henry was with Belle in the waiting room.

Regina was out of her surgeries, but was in a coma.

The next day when I woke and the doctor said could go I ran straight to Regina, even before my mom woke up.

I remember busting through the hospital door and seeing Regina laying in bed not moving.

I pulled a chair right beside her bed, and grabbed her hand.

And I started praying and hoping, something I didn't do often.

"please god, let her be ok, please let her come back to me and our baby son." I pleaded and prayed.

I never let go of her hand, I started crying right before Belle brought Henry in.

He was crying for his Mama. I picked up my baby boy and hugged him and just loved him.

I remember the heart braking thing he asked me when he saw Regina,

"mommy ok?" He asked pointing to his Mommy.

"Henry Mommy's just sleeping, she a sleep head" I told him, that was the only thing I could think to say to my one year old.

I asked Belle if she would take Henry home after I rocked him to sleep. I couldn't leave Regina.

I hummed our wedding song while rocking Henry to sleep. It was the only thing that would make him fall asleep. After he fell asleep Belle took him home.

Soon later I went to sleep, laying on the edge of the hospital bed, with my head on Regina's chest still holding her hand.

 **Days went by and the doctors said there is a low chance of her pulling through...**

"Emma I know its hard, have hope, she'll pull through." My mom insured as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"mom?" I asked before she left the room.

"yes?" she replied

"I don't know what I would do without her, she's my life, my everything... how could I go on without her...?" "you'd go on with her in your heart and raise your son." My mom said with hope.

"Mom, I don't think I could... I'm not like you... I don't have a lot of hope." I sighed

"If and I mean IF, you couldn't live without her, you need to think of Henry, you don't want him growing up like you did..." My mom pointed out.

Regina then squeezed my hand, and pretty hard to.

I snapped my head back to Regina and after that nothing happened, Regina didn't squeeze my hand again. "what happened?" My mom asked

"she squeezed my hand... like she really did" I got really excited.

 **2 more days went by...**

"if she doesn't wake up in the next two days, we are going to have to pronounce her dead..." the doctor told me.

Right as the doctor said the word "dead" Regina squeezed my hand and turned her head to me.

It was like she was trying to wake up but couldn't.

"She moved you can't pronounce her dead, she moved, she's alive!" I basically yelled at the doctor.

 **The next day...**

I was asleep, and Mom and Belle were in the room.

Regina woke up yelling "No" waking me up.

I can remember our first conversation like it was yesterday.

"Regina!" I yelled

"Emma! I love you so much!" she replied

"I love you to, I don't know what I would do without you!" I started crying back.

We hugged and cried together.

We were kissing when the doctor walked in...

"oops"

The doctor checked everything and it was like a magic, there was absolutely nothing wrong...

I still don't understand how it happened but what matters is that she came back to me and Henry.


	16. Regina's interview: The accident

I was in the car with Emma, my wife who was driving.

We were going to our favorite restaurant for a date night.

Her mom was watching Henry, our son for us, we need a brake.

We were singing our wedding songs as we drove.

When out of no where a wolf ran in front of the car and then I blacked out. Emma told me we went in a ditch and trees, and the car flipped.

Luckily we both had our seat belt on, but Emma said my side of the car was more beat up then hers.

Emma told me the medics said we sat in the cold snow for 30 mins before someone drove by and called 911.

The we were in the hospital unresponsive, I came in with a broken leg, broken elbow, cuts, bruises, and an extreme concussion.

Emma came in with a bleeding head, broken arm, cuts and bruises, and minor whiplash. She was patched up and only had to stay for one day, then was free to go.

Mary Margret, Emma's mom was in the room with Emma until I woke up, baby Henry was with Belle in the waiting room, or that's what Emma told me.

I was out of her surgeries quick, but was in a coma.

The next day I remember the doors busting open and seeing Emma.

She pulled a chair right beside me bed, and grabbed my hand.

And started praying , something she didn't do often.

"please god, let her be ok, please let her come back to me and our baby son." Emma pleaded and prayed. "Emma why are you praying, I'm ok" I said, but it was like she couldn't hear me, she didn't move.

I tried to move my body and it was like I was glued down I couldn't move anything.

Emma never let go of my hand, She started crying right before Belle brought Henry in.

He was crying for his Mama. She picked up Herny and hugged him and just loved him.

"hey, baby..." I said to Henry and he just said

"mommy ok?" pointing at me.

"Henry, Mommy's just sleeping, she a sleep head" Emma told him.

Emma asked Belle if she would take Henry home after she rocked him to sleep. She said she couldn't leave me.

She hummed our wedding song while rocking Henry to sleep. It was the only thing that would make him fall asleep.

I tried to sing along, but no one heard me.

After he fell asleep Belle took him home.

Soon later Emma went to sleep, laying on the edge of the hospital bed, with her head on my chest still holding my hand. I tried so hard to squeeze her hand or move my body, it was around midnight when I got so mad I screamed loud and of course no one heard me but, then only then I could squeeze Emma's hand.

But, she was sleeping and didn't feel it.

 **Days went by and the doctors said there is a low chance of me pulling through...**

"Emma I know its hard, have hope, she'll pull through." Mary Margret insured as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"mom?" Emma asked before she left the room.

"yes?" she replied

"I don't know what I would do without her, she's my life, my everything... how could I go on without her...?" "NO, don't say the Emma" I yelled but it didn't matter she couldn't hear me.

"you'd go on with her in your heart and raise your son." Mary Margret said with hope.

"Mom, I don't think I could... I'm not like you... I don't have a lot of hope." Emma sighed

"NO EMMA, you do have hope! You can live with out me, you can!" I yelled at them. But they still couldn't hear me...

"If and I mean IF, you couldn't live without her, you need to think of Henry, you don't want him growing up like you did..." Mary Margret pointed out.

"NO,YOU DON'T SAY THAT! SHE WOULDN'T!" I screamed at them I so mad, still they couldn't her me but something happened.

I squeezed Emma's hand, and pretty hard to.

She snapped her head back to me.

"I'm OK, your OK!" I tried to say, yet again I was talking to myself.

I couldn't stand Emma talking like that, there is no way I would let her die for me and/or leave Henry like that.

"what happened?" Mary Margret asked.

"she squeezed my hand... like she really did it" Emma yelled so happy, and hope filled her again.

 **2 more days went by...**

"if she doesn't wake up in the next two days, we are going to have to pronounce her dead..." the doctor told Emma.

"NO! I'll be like this forever! I"M NOT DEAD! I screamed so mad, madder then ever.

I was so mad I squeezed Emma's hand real hard and turned my head to her.

"She moved you can't pronounce her dead, she moved, she's alive!" Emma basically yelled at the doctor.

I was so glad she still had hope.

 **The next day...**

Emma was asleep, and Mary Margret and Belle were in the room.

They were talking about Emma,

"If Regina doesn't make it through this, Emma might try to kill herself." Mary Margret told Belle.

"You have to put her in a mental hospital" Belle suggested

"I still can't Believe she would commit suicide over this girl" Mary Margret complained

(She didn't like Regina very much.)

I got so mad I SREAMED as loud as I could

"NOOOOOOO!"

And finally they heard me and my body flung up.

Emma woke when I yelled, Her face was priceless.

I can remember our first conversation like it was yesterday.

"Regina!" She yelled

"Emma! I love you so much!" I replied

"I love you too, I don't know what I would do without you!" Emma started crying back.

We hugged and cried together.

We were kissing when the doctor walked in...

"oops"

The doctor checked everything and it was like magic, there was absolutely nothing wrong...

I still don't understand how it happened.

What matters is that I was back with Emma and Henry.

I still never told Emma that I could hear everything they were saying, and I never told her what her mom and Belle were talking about. I never asked her about why she would leave Henry on purpose if I had died. I never told her I was stuck in myself all those days. And I never really plan on it.


	17. Prank On Regina, With A BIG Surprise!

**Regina and Emma are married and living together and have a YouTube channel together.**

 **They had been trying to get pregnant for a long time now. It didn't take 3 times and Regina was about ready to give up.**

Regina was laying up ageist Emma and she was leaning on the wall behind the bed.

Regina was crying into Emma's chest and she her arms were around Regina.

She was telling her to stop crying everything will be ok.

"babe, we can try again." Emma softly spoke.

Sniffling and still crying

"ok" Regina whispered.

They went to sleep after a "good night" kiss.

 **A few mouths later...**

Regina realized she was late...

While Emma was at work Regina went to the doctor, just for them to tell her, she was pregnant.

Emma told Regina to text her when she was almost home, so she did thinking nothing of it.

Come to find out, Emma was planning a prank on Regina, for their YouTube channel.

So when Regina walked in the door, Emma jumped out with a mask on and toy knife, and scared the hell out of Regina.

So scared Regina drooped the bag around her shoulder, jumped back at least a foot, and grabbed her stomach.

Emma started dying laughing, then stopped when she realized Regina grabbed her stomach.

"why did you grab your stomach?" Emma questioned with concern.

Regina then started crying.

"wait, Really!" Emma yelled as she started to cry.

"mm-hm..." Regina nodded yes.

Emma ran over to Regina picked her up and swung her around.

When Regina landed back on the ground, they shared a long heart warming kiss.

Then Emma sank down to Regina's stomach, pulled up her shirt and kissed her belly.

They were both crying and Emma ran over to the hidden camera and stopped it.

The next morning Regina woke up sick to her stomach, she didn't throw up but was sick.

After she started feeling better she went and got the video camera and watched the video, it was so sweet. She edited it as Emma started to wake up.

Once Emma woke up they posted posted the video, and the title was

"Pranked Regina Again, With A BIG Surprise!"

Within an hour they couldn't believe all the comments they were getting.


End file.
